His beautiful nature
by Empress of Demons
Summary: No one notices Kuroko Tetsuya before until he revealed himself after Winter Cup. Now the players of each team were finding themselves drawn into his beauty. The GoM, Kagami, and Seirin were totally not amuse about it.
1. Invitation

Seirin High have been known after their win against Rakuzan. Many reporters have come to them to have a scope about their last match since almost all the population of the people in Japan considered their match as the most epic match in the year.

Kuroko is glad at that time to use his low presence. Many reporters tried their best to look for him (even though, he was just beside them) because indeed his particular weak presence caught the attention of others. His known previously as the Generation of Miracles' Phantom Sixth Man but now he is Seirin's Phantom Man and Trump Card.

His relief were cut short when Shuutoku's Hawk-Eye wielder _**purposely**_ called his name causing for every reporters to finally notice him and started surrounding him while flashing their cameras to him. Kuroko swore at that time that he will find Takao Kazunari and used his Ignite Pass Kai on him.

But that plan backfired immediately when he remembered his policy to never hurt anyone. His against using violence unless it's need to be used, immediately.

Anyway, Kuroko was on the gymnasium as usual, practicing his shooting skills. He knew that he can shoot now but he needs to enhance more of his shooting abilities and his physical health.

Kagami is accompanying him as he eats his favorite burgers. It's already lunch time and they weren't supposed to be in the gymnasium for the mean time but Kuroko managed to persuade Riko about opening the gym doors.

"Oi Kuroko! Stop practicing, you need to eat your lunch" Kagami reminded.

"Later, Kagami-kun" he responded as he formed into his shooting style in the three-pointer line.

He shot the ball disappearing immediately but it did not reach the rim of the ring. The phantom slightly pouted but decided to take another shot as he went over to the ball.

"You shouldn't skipped lunch, Kuroko! What if you fainted, huh?! What if I'm not there when you fainted?! And base from your presence, you can't be noticed by others and they can't help you" the dual color-haired teen said frantically almost like a mother hen scolding her child.

"You are exaggerating, Kagami-kun" the pale teen stated.

"I'm not exaggerating! What I'm saying is the truth! You better listen to me, you bastard and quit practicing. There's a plenty of that later" he said.

Kuroko sighed and finally obliged into his Light's wishes. He let go of the orange basketball and then walk over to him. He sat down and Kagami gave him the towel to dried off his sweats.

"Thank you, Kagami-kun" Kuroko said

"Che. I always do this, no need to thank me" the tall teen said

Kuroko only smiled.

* * *

"Ku~ro~ko~cchi~" Kise sang as he happily latch his arms around the petite teen's waist and hugged him, tightly and burying his face on Kuroko's baby blue hair.

Kagami just continued to eat his burgers, again. He's already too used in Kise hugging the life out of Kuroko and no matter what he do to stop the annoying blonde model, he'll only just keep on hugging his Shadow.

"Ki...Ki... Kise-kun...I...I...can't breathe" the tealnette manage to say.

Kise immediately let go of him. Even though he wanted to hugged his Kurokocchi for too long but he don't want him to suffocate.

"I'm so sorry, Kurokocchi" he apologized and then grinned.

Once he regained his breathing, Kuroko looked up to look at Kise in the eyes, as usual.

"What are you doing here, Kise-kun? Not to be rude" he said straightforwardly.

"Kurokocchi! Hehehe..actually I wanted you to go with me to Kaijō" he smiled, brightly

Kagami instantly choked on his burgers.

Kuroko being impassive as usual but you could see the slight widening of his beautiful eyes.

Kise chuckled.

"Hehehe..not the actual transferring into my school, Kurokocchi. I just wanted you to visit Kaijō and personally meet my team" he explained.

Kagami stopped choking on his burger.

"Tse. You idiot! For there, I actually thought you'll take Kuroko with you to Kaijō" he grumbled.

"Hahaha. Sorry Kagamicchi but I didn't knew you'll fall for it. Worth it, though" he grinned.

"Shut up!"

Kise laughed and then turn his full attention to Kuroko.

"Well, Kurokocchi?" he asked, waiting patiently for an answer.

Kuroko sighed.

"You shouldn't be asking for my permission. You should asked my coach about it" he replied, monotonely

"I've done that, so will you go with me? After all Riko-senpai already agreed" the blonde pointed out.

"Well if coach agreed, then I'll go" he said

"Perfect! We'll go to your house first, right?!" Kise remarked.

"Hm" the phantom nodded.

Then they both left the Maji burger leaving Kagami to eat on his burgers, alone.


	2. On the way to Kaijō

"Ohayou! Kurokocchi's okaa-san!" the blonde greeted, cheerfully when he saw Kuroko's mother in the living room, once they entered inside the house.

Kuroko's mother smiled warmly at the model before walking up towards him. "Ah. Ryouta-chan you're here. I'm a bit surprise that Tetsuya-chan invited you to our house since the last time" she said.

The blonde model grinned. "Ne, ne, Kurokocchi's okaa-san did you missed me?"

"Why of course, Ryouta-chan" she said as she patted his head.

In Kise's point of view. His Kurokocchi inherited his feminine features to his mother and her height. The older Kuroko have long teal-colored hair, pale yet milky looking skin, slim figure, and a very beautiful face. There's no doubt that anyone would fall for her beauty in seconds especially men.

Tetsuya have only inherited his mother's color hair, skin, posture, and height. Kise have a hunch that his bluntness and politeness comes from his father.

"By the way, Ryouta-chan don't call me Kurokocchi's okaa-san. You can call me Okaa-san since you are like a son to me also" the woman said

"Are you sure about that?" the blonde asked slightly worried.

The woman giggled. "Of course. Any Tetsuya-chan's friends are my sons also" she stated.

His face brightened up. "Okay then, I'll call you Okaa-san from now on" he chirped.

Just as then the younger Kuroko entered inside the living room and look blankly at his mother and his former teammate who smiled at him.

"Tetsuya-chan have you packed your clothes and necessities?" his mother asked

"There's not too much clothes and necessities, Okaa-san. I'm only going to stay in Kanagawa for a day" he said monotonously.

"Still, your daily equipments must be with you" she reminded.

The pale teen just nodded.

"Well, we're going now Okaa-san. Let's go Kurokocchi" the blonde cheered

Kuroko blinked his eyes before walking towards his mother and kissing her on the cheek as a sign of goodbye. He left once his mother kissed his forehead.

"Be careful there, Tetsuya-chan" his mother said.

"I will" the tealnette responded.

The younger Kuroko leave the house and saw Kise waiting him in the gates. He walked towards him and they both leave the house to go the direction of the train station.

* * *

"Where's Kise?" the coach of Kaijō asked as he looked around at the gymnasium that were filled with basketball players and other clubs that were involved in sports.

"Kise went to Tokyo, kantoku" the captain of the basketball team answered curtly.

"And why is he in Tokyo when he's supposed to be here practicing?!" their coach growled in annoyance.

"Kise told us about inviting Seirin's phantom in here at our school for a visit" Moriyama answered

Their coach stopped growling at the answer Moriyama said. _"Seirin's phantom? Did he mean by the Invisible Player of Seirin, the one that always have a plan behind his mind? I see"_ A sly grin then formed on his face.

The basketball players look at him scared and confused.

Earlier his being annoyed and all but now his all creepy and smiley. What happened to him?

"Listen. If Kise were to bring Seirin's Phantom, we might convinced him to joined in our team and we'll be studying at our school" he said seriously.

Their eyes widened in surprise at what their coach said.

Kasamatsu's eyes twitched.

"Coach! We can't do that. He's Seirin's Phantom not ours plus he wouldn't leave his team that easily" he pointed out.

He didn't knew Kuroko but from what Kise said to him. Kuroko is very dedicated to Seirin and he never be the one leave something or someone important to him behind. Plus the fact that Kagami is his Light.

"I knew that he's dedicated to his team but it sure won't hurt to try. If I received bad news then I'll give up but of course I'll asked for his assistance. I heard that he's very observant and very good tactician that can par with Rakuzan's captain, Akashi Seijuuro" he mused.

Kasamatsu sighed.

He knew that when their coach set his mind on something, he won't be able to change it. After all their coach is really stubborn yet good at some point.

Kasamatsu turned towards his members.

"Let's continue practicing!" he shouted.

* * *

"Kise-kun" the pale teen called the blonde model.

"Yeah? What is it, Kurokocchi?" the tall latter asked happily.

"Please don't hide behind my back just to hide from your fangirls but honestly you're not going to get covered fully" he stated bluntly.

He pouted.

"I just figured out that if I hide behind your back, my presence might involve in your weak presence. See? I got a theory right?" he chirped.

"What a lame theory, Kise-kun" the tealnette commented

"So mean~" he cried.

The both of them continued to walked at the path towards the train station. Kise pulled out his phone and decided to send his fellow former members of Generation of Miracles an email about him and Kuroko going to his school for a visit.

Not a seconds later than he received many negative responses from his former teammates in which he whined about it.

 **Akashicchi:**

 _ **I didn't knew, you wanted to die so early, Ryouta. Don't worry we'll discuss this matter when we faced off once again at the preliminaries. Just heed my words.**_

 **Aominecchi:**

 _ **What?! And Tetsu agreed to go with you?! What spell did you cast on him huh?! Or maybe you bribe him with his favorite drink?! I'll kill you, Kise!**_

 **Murasakibaracchi:**

 _ **Unfair! Kise-chin manage to get Kuro-chin to go to his school. Unfair, unfair, unfair. I want him to go to my school too**_

 **Midorimacchi:**

 _ **Oha-Asa predicted bad luck for you, Geminis. So you better have lucky item which is a Cancer's punch in your face.**_

"Uwaaah~ Kurokocchi our former teammates are so mean to me" the blonde whined.

"They are always mean to you, Kise-kun" he bluntly said.

"So mean, Kurokocchi" the teen wailed.

The pale latter sighed.


	3. GoM's reaction

**A/N:** I would like to thank the authors that reviewed on my story and for the other authors that have made my story their favorite and the ones who followed my story. Thank you all so much.

As a token of gratitude, I would like to dedicate this chapter for all of you. Let's all read the reactions of our beloved favorite characters, the Generation of Miracles (minus Kise and Kuroko).

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Kuroko no Basuke.

 **Note:** I'm not a strong user when it comes to grammar, so please forgive me. You all can name some sentences that have grammars in it. Thank you.

* * *

Aomine Daiki was sleeping in the rooftop earlier when he received a message from Kise. His eyes blaze in fury and jealousy when he read the text that the blonde idiot sent him. He held his phone tightly that it cracks into half.

 _"That blonde model! How did he managed to get Tetsu to come with him?!"_ he thought with a frustated expression

He was already frustated at the fact that his Tetsu leave him when he thought he will stay by his side even if he say mean words to him, frustated that his Tetsu replaced him with that dual-colored hair tiger as his Light, frustated that not only Akashi beat him but also Kagami, and now Kise manage to persuade him!

Just how long his Tetsu would make him suffer for all the wrong-doings he have done?!

Well, it's not literally Tetsu's fault. He's just too kind and innocent for his own good.

The dark teen sighed, loudly.

* * *

"Shin-chan?" Takao voiced out his concerned towards his partner/bestfriend.

Earlier, his bestfriend went over to the bench to have a little rest since he's practically pushing his limits further and not only him that is worrying over his health but also the whole Shuutoku team. They were glad that he's practicing harder than them but over-exerting himself is down right, annoying.

Can't he just seat and rest for a little while?

So, his bestfriend reluctantly went over to the bench to take a rest. He eyed the green-haired teen for a while and watched him as he took out his small towel and wiped off his sweats, just as that time that his phone rings indicating a text message (He knew Midorima's ringtone when he's receiving a text message).

Midorima's eyes widened in pure shock and anger

Takao wouldn't know since Midorima's face suddenly became stoic and emotionless, so basically he can't understand what emotion is his bestfriend is letting out.

He won't walk over to him in attempt to ask some questions but he immediately back away at the aura he's letting out. An ominous black and green combination.

Scary!

The whole Shuutoku team distance their selves away from their ace for the whole practice.

* * *

Mibuchi, Mayuzumi, Hayama, and Nebuya stared at their scary captain from far distance. They were looking at him weirdly and confusely.

I mean who wouldn't get weirded out by the fact that their scary captain is talking to _**his**_ Tetsuya doll about something like 'Why did you let...' or 'How could you...' and so on.

They never seen their captain like this before, like suddenly taking out his Tetsuya doll that he purposely stole from Midorima when they were in match at the Winter Cup and talking to the doll all of a sudden.

That's creepy!

"Tetsuuuuyaaa.." their captain drawled out like a child.

O.o

 _"Ohmygosh! Our captain have lost his sanity! No wait, he already lost his sanity when he regained that Emperor Eye!"_ Hayama thought

 _"Sei-chan looks like a child that has left by his mother. I want to cuddle him"_ Mibuchi thought and pouted.

 _"I think Akashi is being...Akashi?"_ Nebuya thought, confusely

 _"Clearly, he lost his matured nature and turn into a child. Kuroko-kun, what have you done?"_ Mayuzumi eyed the Tetsuya doll that his captain was holding and talking to.

Their captain's left eye turn brighter than ever as he squeeze the doll in his hands, tightly. His teammates wince when he saw what their captain is doing to that innocent doll.

"Tetsuya, I'll make sure you'll come to my school also. There's no way I would lose to that copy cat. No, never." he smiled sadistically.

The four at the distance started trembling in fear.

* * *

"Atsushi" Himuro called out to the giant for the tenth time.

He's already tired from calling his friend's name over and over again just to catch his attention but no matter what he did, the giant won't look nor even talk to him. He's just continuing on viciously munching snacks as usual but more aggressive.

Murasakibara is upset.

He can't believe that his Kuro-chin would go first to Kise-chin to his school. He always wanted to be the first one. He hated always being second, third, or last when it comes to their Kuroko Tetsuya.

Aomine being his first Light.

Kise being his first and considered as his rival.

Kagami being the first one to touch his hair other than Aomine.

Akashi being the only one who freely caressed his soft-looking cheeks.

Momoi being the first to hug him.

Midorima being the first one to be his so-called enemy?

Was there even a first time for him to be with his Kuro-chin? Something he did, that no one even have given to him?

He's clearly upset.


	4. Kaijō!

"Hello, I am Kuroko Tetsuya. It is pleasure to meet Kise-kun's teammates and coach" the pale teen introduced himself before bowing in respect.

Kasamatsu look please at the polite manners of the phantom.

 _"He's really polite unlike..."_ he look at Kise and then remembered the rest of the Generation of Miracles. He sighed.

"Ne, ne Kurokocchi since you introduce yourself, I will introduce my teammates for you" the blonde said cheerfully.

Kasamatsu kicked him before he could even say anything making the blonde to whine about him being kicked always.

"Shut up, baka! We can introduce ourselves, you know. We don't need you to introduce us, we have mouths!" the captain of Kaijō glared at him.

"So mean-ssu~"

Coach Takeuchi sighed before turning his head towards the phantom who only watched the scene with unblinking eyes and impassive face.

"Kuroko-san" the coach called

Pale blue eyes turn towards him.

"Since you are in our school, our prefecture. You must adress me as your coach for now since you're in the basketball club in your school. Also, you must adress our members as your seniors except for Kise. Got it?" he asked

"Hai. I understand, kantoku" he said, politely

Kaijō's coach let out a smug smile. _"Impassive and have weak presence but naturally polite. He's perfect"_

Kuroko turn towards the court. Although, his face was impassive, his fingers were twitching every seconds whenever he heard the sound of the ball pounding on the floor and the squeaking of the shoes.

A hand landed on his shoulder, he turned around and saw Kasamatsu smiling at him.

"I'm going to formally introduce myself. I'm Kasamatsu Yukio, the captain of Kaijō and the Point Guard, so call me senpai since you are in our school" he said

"I understand" he nodded

The rest of the members of the basketball club crowded around Kuroko as each of them introduce their selves and offering him to play basketball with them in which he happily complied and much to Kise's disappointment (He wanted to play basketball with his Kurokocchi. Alone.)

Kuroko use his infamous misdirection in playing with them. He would constantly pass towards Moriyama or Kasamatsu and other times were Kobori and Hayakawa.

The team were surprised when they received the ball. It gives them assurance that Kuroko's pass will give them imaginary victory.

Kasamatsu take back the words he said to their coach. He wanted Kuroko Tetsuya, Seirin's Phantom Man, to be in their team and wanted Kuroko as Kaijō team's Phantom Man and Trump Card.

"That was amazing Kuroko" Moriyama praised

"You're really something" Kobori smiled

"You are fantastic, Kuroko! Your magic passes are so amazing!" Hayakawa gives him a thumbs up.

Kasamatsu smiled.

* * *

"I don't know what I'm feeling but I feel uncomfortable all of a sudden" Hyuuga said, stopping suddenly in the midst of practice.

The rest of the Seirin members also stop suddenly. They all look perturb about something.

Riko narrowed her eyes. She feels as if something is about to happen.

"It feels weird and foreign when Kuroko's not here. We are actually use to his presence, right?" Furihata voiced out.

Kiyoshi turn towards Riko.

"Why did you let Kise borrowed Kuroko? Usually, you wouldn't do that" he said, confusely and curiously

"Well he practically begged to me this morning to borrowed Kuroko-kun. He even went on his knees just for me to approve his request. It's embarrassing" she scoffed.

"And you give in just like that?" Kagami raised an eyebrow.

A tick mark form on their coach's head. "You also didn't stopped him, so what gives you to say that to me?" she crossed her arms

"Well you did say you agree, coach. So, I just agreed also" he replied

Riko froze in her place.

* * *

"You like vanilla milkshake?" Moriyama asked amusely.

"Hai" the simple answer of the phantom.

Kasamatsu frowned. "But that's not healthy. No wonder you're so thin, you need more fats and proteins in your body otherwise you'll get sick and be weak"

"I am weak" his blunt reply.

Kise's ears perked up at the reply of his Kurokocchi. He skipped towards them with a serious expression planted on his face.

"Kurokocchi.." he turn the small, pale teen around. "... What did you say earlier, Kurokocchi?" the blonde teen asked seriously

The Kaijō team were surprised at the tone of their ace. It's really rare for their annoying and loud mouth ace to become serious all of a sudden except when it comes to basketball.

"I said, I'm weak, Kise-kun" the phantom straight-forwardly stated.

"You are not weak, Kurokocchi. Don't you ever say that. You're a member of Generation of Miracles meaning you're strong, so please don't say you're weak"

"But it's true, Kise-kun"

"No, it's not. Please don't say that again"

"If Kise-kun wants to, I won't say it"

The Kaijō team watched their interaction together. It's very clear that Kise don't want his Kurokocchi calling himself as weak. It's true that he looks weak. Keyword: Looks.

They underestimated Kuroko before but not now when they already see what he's capable of.


	5. Return of Kuroko Tatsuyo

"Ki-chan! What's this I heard about Tetsu-kun going to your school?!" the pink-haired manager screeched.

On the other side of the line, Kise cringed at the loud screeching of his ex-manager in Teikou. Now he can relate with everyone being annoyed when he does that. Still, it hurts though.

"Momocchi, gomen nasai~" the blonde teen whined

"Okay fine! But, you'll give me your latest picture of Tetsu-kun having a facial expression" she said, seriously.

The model's eyes widened. "But Momocchi~ that's my precious picture-ssu and I even plan on not giving it to anyone either-ssu" he wailed.

The pink-haired manager sighed. She knows that picture is very important to Ki-chan, but she also badly wanted to have that picture also.

"Aww.. fine. I'll let you go for now" she grumbled.

"What?! Really?! Arigatou!" the blonde, cheer.

 _"There's no way I'll let you go off the hook, Ki-chan"_

"IF!" she could hear the sudden in take of breathe of Kise. She could tell that he was disappointed that it has a condition after her agreement.

"Ki-chan, can you come to my house and taste my cooking? That's the catch I wanted from you" she smiled, happily.

..

..

There was a moment of silence and Momoi think that Kise have hang up already, but no, he's still on the line. So, maybe he's quiet or something.

"Mo-Momocchi?" she could hear the hesitance in his tone of voice.

"Yes, Ki-chan?" she questioned.

"Ca-Can I pass?" he asked.

"NANI?! NO! I won't let you, Ki-chan! Please, just come to my house tomorrow and taste my cooking. If you don't come I won't show you the new picture I got from Riko-chan" she let out a smirk.

Kise gulped.

He don't want to go to Momoi's house and taste her cooking. Clearly, it's not... edible and his taste buds might get infected by it. But, the thought of another picture of his Kurokocchi make his decision, unsure.

Now what will he pick?

Refuse Momocchi or Kurokocchi's picture?

* * *

At the entrance of the gate. A tall, handsome, sky blue-haired male stood looking like a model, himself. He's holding two luggages with his both hands, a grin form on his lips as he walk inside the house of his family. You could tell he is pretty excited since he's running now instead of walking, earlier.

 _"I can't wait to give Tetsuya-chan his presents"_

He burst inside the household, surprising his mother who jump from her seat at the sudden loud noise that was caused by none other than...

"Tatsuyo! I'm glad that you're back!" his mother leaped from her seat as she run towards with him and engulfed him in a hug when she already reach him.

"Ohayou Okaa-san! I'm also glad that I'm back" he hugged her as he let go of his luggages. He look around the room and took note that he couldn't find his precious little brother.

"Okaa-san, where's Tetsuya-chan?" he asked, curiously.

"Your little brother went out with Ryouta-chan. You know the cheerful boy that always hug your younger brother" she slightly chuckle.

Tatsuyo narrowed his eyes.

He hates that dumb blonde model! He stole his precious Tetsuya-chan. Always!

One time when that blonde would come to their house, he would constantly asked for his Tetsuya-chan's whereabouts and his mother would always answer him! How annoying!

Doesn't she understand that he hates that dumb blonde and he should stay away from his Tetsuya-chan because there's no way he would give his little brother to anyone that easily. As long as he's still here, he won't let anyone touch his precious younger brother. Over his dead body.

"Okaa-san! Why did you let Tetsuya-chan come with that dumb blonde?" he whined

"Why not? He's kind and cheerful, though a bit too cheerful but that's not the point. I'm sure Ryouta-chan could watch out for your younger brother's health. He looks like a responsible guy" she reasoned out.

"Still! I don't trust that blonde, Okaa-san. I don't like him hanging out with Tetsuya-chan, too much" he crossed his arms.

His mother sighed.

"Tatsuyo, don't start with me. You can not always be over-protective over your younger brother and please don't think about going to Ryouta-chan's school"

"I'm not thinking about that, Okaa-san. But, since you suggested it. Fine, I'll go to Kanagawa"

"How did you know where Ryouta-chan goes to?"

"I have my sources, Okaa-san. Plus, I always keep updated in my enemies. They are not too god for my precious little brother"

"That's stalking, Tatsuyo"

"It's not stalking! I'm just updating!"

* * *

 **I'm really sorry for the short update.**


	6. Practicing

"Practicing again, Kurokocchi?" Kise smiled at his ex-teacher.

Kuroko just merely look at him before positioning himself in the 3-pointer line and is preparing for the 3-point Phantom Shot. Even if he's in other school that doesn't mean he would slack off and just enjoy his day off. He needs to enhance his shooting abilities and need to perfect his other drives WITHOUT the presence of his Light and his teammates.

He needed to perfect all of it.

"Kurokocchi, why do you need to practice your drives?" Kise asked, curiously.

"I need it for my team, Kise-kun" the phantom's only reply.

"But you already perfected it, right? Why practiced it again?" the blonde asked, confused.

"It's not perfect yet, so I will perfect it" that's only he replied.

"Perfect it? How? You need the presence of your Light and teammates" the model keep watching him practicing his shots.

"That's why I'm practicing to perfect my drives without the presence of my teammates and Light" the tealnette responded.

Kise's golden/yellow eyes widened at what his ex-teacher have said.

 _"Without the presence of his teammates? That is ridiculous! Kurokocchi...would be unstoppable if he perfect all of it without his Light and teammates"_

He already imagine the scenery of his precious Kurokocchi, doing all of his drives without anyone noticing him or any GoM to stop him. He'll be a monster, if that happen.

Kise shook his head at the thoughts. That was ridiculous. His Kurokocchi won't be a monster...even if he get stronger than them.

* * *

"Sei-chan, please eat your lunch. You haven't eaten anything yet" Mibuchi said while looking at his captain/kohai with a concern look.

The red-head captain of Rakuzan is acting a child infront of them. He's only twirling the spaghetti he ordered, earlier and he didn't even try to drink his juice when he ordered it.

His other hand was holding a Tetsuya doll and he was clutching it tightly.

"Akashi, eat your lunch before you starve yourself to death" Nebuya said while narrowing his eyes.

This time the dark-skin teen is not afraid of his *coughcough* midget *coughcough* red-head captain. He's after all a senior to him and Akashi must listen to him this time.

"I'm not hungry, Nebuya-senpai" the red-head answered

"Nonsense Sei-chan, you can't possibly deny your hunger at this rate" Mibuchi said, acting like a mother hen.

"Reo-nee, your mother side is showing" Hayama commented.

"Shush Kotarou, can't you see our kohai is upset? He's clearly sad at the fact that Seirin's little phantom have been invited by Kaijō's ace, Kise Ryouta to his school" he crossed his arms.

Mayuzumi sighed. "You don't need to voice it out, Mibuchi"

He look over at his sulking captain and sigh. He took out his phone and look through the contacts, he scrolled down and stopped at a particular contact number. He pressed it and put it in his ear.

"Hello?" he heard him, asked unsure.

"It's me, Mayuzumi Chihiro" he answered, calmly

"Ah. Mayuzumi-san, how are you? Do you need something from me?" he asked, politely

"I'm fine and yes, I do need something from you" he ignored the looks that he was receiving from his teammates/kohais.

"What is it?" he heard him, asked.

* * *

"Satsuki! Why are you in the kitchen?" Aomine asked with a completely horrified expression.

Satsuki + Kitchen = Poison Food

The blue-haired teen won't even dare try his childhood friend's cooking, he would even let her burn his Horikita Mai-chan rather than eat something that can easily kill him within a second.

"How rude, Dai-chan. I'm just going to prepare food for Ki-chan since he agreed to come to my house later" the pink-haired manager said while stirring.

"Then why do you need to cook in my—Wait! Did you just say Ki-chan? You mean Kise Ryouta, the blonde idiot?" the blue-haired teen, asked just to make sure.

"Hai. I invited Ki-chan" she nodded.

A dark aura suddenly loom over Aomine's entire body. His lips form a sadistic grin as he crack his knuckles. He's already thinking on how to torture a certain blonde for persuading Tetsu in his school.

"Dai-chan since you're standing there. Why don't you try my cooking?"

Aomine immediately dash out.

* * *

"Kuroko, should be here tomorrow. Everything will be back to normal tomorrow" Riko smiled, assuringly to herself.

Without their phantom in Seirin feels extremely weird. It's like they were missing something in their picture and it's very obvious that Kuroko is the only one who's missing in the picture of a perfect team.

Looking back towards her teammates, they were bored or somehow lack the excitement in practicing. Clearly, they were showing that they don't feel the same in practicing without Kuroko with them.

Kagami have no Shadow to help him.

Hyuuga have no kohai that he can help with.

Izuki have no one to tell his puns.

Kiyoshi have no one to take care other than his teammates.

The trio (freshmen) have no one to help them.

Mitobe, Tsuchida, and Koganei have no kohai other than his kohais to encourage with.


	7. Special Chapter (pt1)

**Hello my fellow readers,**

 **I just wanted to say sorry for the days I haven't updated my story yet and for that I made this special chapter for all of you as a 'sorry gift'. I hope all of you like it.**

 **Summary:** Seirin have a festival coming up next week and they decided to perform a band with the regular players being the ones to play. The other teams just have to be present there in order to see Seirin perform a band

 **Drummer:** Kiyoshi Teppei

 **Pianist:** Izuki Shun

 **Bassist:** Hyuuga Junpei

 **Guitarist:** Kagami Taiga

 **Vocalist:** Kuroko Tetsuya

* * *

"Okay guys, what are we going to perform this year?" Riko asked the team. The freshmen look at each other, they were sporting a confuse look. What was their coach talking about?

"Kantoku, what are you talking about?" Furihata asked, voicing out their confusion.

Riko turn towards them "Oh right, I almost forgot that you underclassmen don't know this yet" she sported a smile on her face. "Every year, our school is going to have festival and every club must have a performance to show for the whole clubs and get awarded for the 'Most Amazing Club' and have a month of vacation to Hawaii"

The freshmen's jaw dropped (except for Kuroko). They can't believe that the award would be like that, actually earlier they were thinking that the prize would only be simple gifts, bears, stuff toys, etc., but they surely didn't expect that.

"Well, what club won last year?" Kagami asked, curiously

"The Dance Club. Apparently being the amazing dancers they are, they won with their members being a professional with it. We didn't participate in the contest because we couldn't think of something, so do any of you have an idea?" Hyuuga asked, looking at each of the members.

Kuroko thought a bit for a while, before a certain idea pop out. "How about a band?".

Everyone turn to look at him. The pale teen look away, a red hue forming on his cheeks and silently curse his idea and the courage to bring up that suggestion and now they were all looking at him like he have grown two heads.

"That's..." Izuki trailed off.

"A Great Idea, Kuroko!" Koganei finish off.

The rest started agreeing with it and even ruffling his hair to show that he have suggested a great idea. Kagami was giving him a grin that looks like he love to join in the band.

"Great idea, Kuroko. Now the only thing we should taken care of is the members and what position they'll do, plus the song, of course" Riko grinned, feeling an excitement rushing in her.

"Kuroko should be the vocalist since he's the first one to suggest it" Tsuchida stated.

Pale blue eyes widened. "But Tsuchida-senpai, I don't sing plus I don't think I can do it. I'm a shadow and I must keep it at that"

Their coach grinned. "That's nonsense, Kuroko! Just because you're a shadow that doesn't mean that you should stay in the dark. Every shadow must come out of their darkness and into the light. That's why Bakagami is your Light, right?".

The teen sigh before letting out a soft and warm smile. "Right. I'll be the vocalist".

Everyone grinned, each were anticipating to hear their phantom sing. Kagami then stood up, looking excited and happy. "I'll be the guitarist, I played it before in the America".

"Good" Riko nodded, "Hyuuga will be the one playing the base guitar".

The freshmen look at their captain in shock. "Captain plays the base guitar?" they chorused.

A tick mark form on their clutch shooter captain. "What? Don't you underclassmen believe what your coach have said?!".

"N-Nope!" they yelp.

Kiyoshi laughed and patted Hyuuga's shoulder, "Mah, mah, you shouldn't be too hard on them. They just know of it, right now. By the way, I will be the drummer".

"Then I will be the pianist. It's been a long time since I played it though" Izuki smiled, reminscing a memory.

Riko clapped her hands. "Now everything is ready. Kuroko-kun, you'll have to think of a song and you'll suggest it tomorrow. For now, let's just have a practice".

With that said, everyone went to get their basketball and started practicing. Their minds lingering at the certain festival that will held next week.

Kuroko then remembered something, "Coach, can I invite some people?"

Riko turn towards him. "If you're talking about the Kiseki no Sedai. Every school have been invited for that event, but it's up to them if they wanted to come or not".

"Oh"

* * *

"Ne, ne, Sei-chan are we going to Seirin's festival?" Mibuchi asked, curiously while his eyes still on the invitation they received.

The red-head captain stop playing on his shogi board, "Why of course, Mibuchi-senpai. After all, I get to see what will Seirin perform" he let out a smile.

"Seirin is an interesting, after all. I'm sure we'll be amaze at what will they perform" the "pretty" member of thew team said, smiling.

...

"Oi Kise, we have an invitation from Seirin. Are you going or not?" Kasamatsu asked, holding up a piece of paper infront of the blonde who took it immediately.

The model didn't read it further when his eyes saw the word "Seirin". "Of course, I'll come Kasamatsu-senpai! I can't afford to miss my Kurokocchi's performance and also Seirin's. It's going to be interesting. Gaaah~ I'm already hallucinating the event, I wonder what will they do especially Kurokocchi. Uwaaah! I—"

And the blonde got kicked by their ever-pissed off captain.

...

"What's this, kantoku?" Imayoshi asked, looking at the piece of red envelope in which in the hands of their handsome coach. He took it and opened it.

 _ **Dear Touou,**_

 _ **We, the Seirin High, would like to invite your club for the presentation of every clubs in our school. You see, our school will be having a festival next week and it would be delightful if all of you will get to see each of our clubs' performances.**_

 _ **Thank You!**_

"Interesting..." he smirked

...

"Guys, all of you gather here" Otsubo called out his members/teammates.

Midorima stop shooting and immediately follows his senpai's order with Takao on his tow. They both place themselves in their whatever places and watches as their fellow senpais followed after them. Their eyes then darted towards their captain who's holding a piece of paper in his hands.

"Anyway, I just wanted to inform all of you that Seirin High have invited us to come to their festival next week. Do any of you have plans next week?" Otsubo asked.

Takao raised his hand. "Otsubo-senpai, why did Seirin invited us?"

"It's because they wanted us to show the performances of each clubs that were competing for the prize of the contest" he answered.

"Each clubs? Including the Basketball Club?"

"Yes"

Takao grinned. "Yosh! I'm in, I wanted to see Seirin's performance especially the Shadow-Light duo. I'm sure Midorima will come to since Kuroko will be there".

"Shut up, Takao"

...

"Are you interested in going to their festival, Atsushi?" Himuro asked while paying for the food he bought for the purple giant.

The giant teen took the plastic from Himuro, "If Muro-chin wants to go, then I'll go".

The handsome teen just smiled, also anticipating next week's festival of Seirin.

* * *

 **Festival Day**

For the whole week, the basketball club of Seirin High have been practicing non-stop at perfecting their assign positions. At first they were all un-tune to the music, but each time passed by, they finally got the hang of it until they memorize it or something like that.

Well right now, the other basketball club members have been walking around at the school grounds giving posters to the students and students from different schools who came to watch their performances. Somehow, every student from the different school are going to the basketball club and taking the poster.

Shuutoku, Rakuzan, Touou, Kaijō, and Yōsen have taken each of the posters for themselves. Amuse smiles and laughs were on their faces as they saw the pictures of the Seirin Basketball Club.

First off, their drummer, Kiyoshi Teppei was on the poster, seating at the stool while his hands were holding two drum sticks. He's also wearing a brown jacket with plain white t-shirt underneith, a gray pants, and a white rubber shoes. Behind him were two slightly large speakers and infront of him are the collections of the drums with a singly cymbal.

At the right side, Izuki was seen wearing a white v-neck sleeveless shirt, a black pants, and a rubber shoes. He was standing with his hands on the keys of the piano infront of him, a smile was plastered on his face and a slightly large speaker was behind him.

At the farthest left side, Hyuuga can be seen holding a base guitar with his other hand on the strings, his eyes were concentrated on the guitar. He was wearing a blue jacket with a black t-shirt underneith, a black pants, and a rubber shoes. In his neck was a silver chain with a capital letter "J" in it.

At the farthest right, Kagami was seen enjoying the guitar in his hands. He was wearing a red jacket with black shirt underneith, a black pants, and rubber shoes. In his neck was a chain with a ring attach to it. The sleeves of the jacket were folded up to his elbows showing off his red colored chains in both of his wrist. His dual-colored hair was styled neatly, changing him to a cooler-type of guy.

Lastly infront of them and was in the middle was Kuroko Tetsuya, he was wearing a light-blue colored jacket with blue shirt underneith, a light-brown pants, and a rubber shoes to finish it. In his wrist were two sweat bands and in his neck was a blue chain with a capital letter "T" in it. His hair was a bit of messy, but he looks boyish and cuter or more cooler and handsome. A miniscule smile was on his face, his hands both wrapped around the microphone.

"Wow, all of them looks cool and handsome" Takao said in awe.

Aomine snorted, "I didn't know they could make Bakagami look like that".

Momoi giggled, "So, you're admitting that Kagamin looks cool in here?"

"I didn't say anything like that! Besides, Tetsu is more cooler than him!" the tanned ace said gruffly, crossing his arms and look away.

Kise clapped his hands merrily, "I agree with Momoicchi-ssu! Kurokocchi looks so cool. I hope that I can convince him to go to my photoshoot. I wanna modelled with him".

Kasamatsu scoffed, "Have you forgotten how many times that Kuroko turn down your offers? It's obvious that he don't want to model".

Crocodile tears form on the copy cat, "So mean-ssu!".

Akashi look at the students who were all gathering towards the surprisingly large stage with chairs all around it. Obviously, the show is about to start.

"Let's all go before we run out of chairs" Akashi ordered.

They quickly followed him, each were not even asking themselves as to why they have to followed him also when they were in a different team.

* * *

 **Hehehe sorry...**

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Special Chapter (pt2)

The regular players of the basketball club were all at the back stage, all of them were dressed differently unlike their clothes on their posters. First off, Kiyoshi Teppei was wearing a black t-shirt with a white a vest with a hoodie in it, a grayish-white pants to match with it, and lastly a black rubber shoes. A golden chain was dangling on his neck along with his wrists. The end of his hair have been dyed into black, contrasting to his drummer image. Also he's hair have been styled neatly.

The next one is Izuki Shun, wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a blue t-shirt on top of it with a printed picture of a band, a white pants to match with it, and a white sneakers. The edges of his hair have been dyed into a violet color, his ears having a piercing in it. A dark violet eye shadow was put on his eyes, making him look handsome and cooler. His nails were painted a dark violet color making him look quite a gothic figure.

Hyuuga Junpei was wearing a white long-sleeve shirt with a red vest, a black pants, and black combat boots. In his wrists were a bunch of silver bracelets, some were black, and some were gold. Just like Izuki, his ears have a piercing in it, but it was a color of a gold. His eyeglasses was change into a sunglasses that compliments his style.

Kagami is feeling uncomfortable with his new style, he's wearing a red shirt with a black jacket over it, a red pants, and a white rubber shoes. His necklace that was given to him by his brother (Himuro Tatsuya) was dangling evidently on his neck, bracelets were wrapped around his wrists, his hair having been styled which was being swept to his right side, the side of his face having a black designs, complimenting his style.

Lastly, Kuroko was wearing a plain teal-colored shirt with a blue vest with a hoodie in it, a blue pedal pants, a black and blue rubber shoes, in his wrists were his signature sweatbands that Ogiwara gave him. Blue chains dangling on his neck and his hair being styled into a slightly messy hair making him look boyish and cute. His fingers have a silver rings in it, adding to his style. Plus edges of his hair have been dyed into a red color.

"Gaaaaah~ you guys are so handsome and cool" Riko gushed, squealing a bit to express her amazement at her players' change of styles.

Hyuuga smiles, "I'm glad you like our style, coach. But, we wouldn't be like this thoroughly if you hadn't suggest the clothes we should wear. I didn't know you have a sense of style" he chuckled.

The brown-haired teen simply smile, "Well, now you know. Anyway our club is going next, so you guys better go to your places" she said, turning serious.

Kiyoshi grinned, "Well you heard what she said, let's go to our places".

* * *

"Uwaaaaaah~ I'm so excited, I can't wait for the basketball club to show up" Kise spazzed, looking giddy and excited.

Midorima push the rim of his glasses, "So far, the other clubs have done a great job at making us love their performances, but I do wonder on how Kuroko and his teammates will pull this off especially when the Dance Club is close to being a winner for today's festival".

Takao look at his partner in surprise, clearly Midorima not being a tsundere is simply astonishing. It's rare for him to even be straight-forward and not act like a tsundere all the time.

Akashi simply put a hand on his chin, "We'll see what they can do, Shintarou. After all, their team is always have been a miracle".

After the club's performance, it's the basketball club's turn to shine. Many students from Seirin High started cheering for the basketball club much to the other school's surprise. The stage suddenly have an upbeat music and followed by the spotlights that were dancing everywhere, slightly blinding everyone due to rapid movements.

"Hello to all the students of Seirin High and the other schools" Riko's voice drifted into the air, but she's nowhere to be found.

"We, the basketball club, have been wanting to present this performance for all of you. A band that will surely make you all experience different kind of emotions. So therefore, I present all of you my regular players that will be playing their very own positions. Starting off with our drummer, Kiyoshi Teppei, one of the founders of the basketball club".

Everyone screamed or squealed when Kiyoshi Teppei emerge from under stage, already sitting on the stool with his hands grasping on the drum sticks, and the fact that he's facing his set of drums.

Behind him was a large screen, showing of what he was doing on stage which was waving at the students who were either laughing at his gestures or squealing that they got wave by the Crownless General, Iron Heart, Kiyoshi Teppei.

"No way!" Hayama blanch in pure shockness. "I didn't know Kiyoshi can play the drum. I thought the poster was only joking".

Mibuchi rolled his eyes, "Tss. You're so ignorant. Why you didn't know about that fact? We known Teppei-chan for too long".

"Reo-nee, I'm not ignorant! Plus he never even told me that. How come you would know?" the teen whined.

"Mibuchi probably force Kiyoshi to say his likes and dislikes" Nebuya snorted.

The "pretty" member of Rakuzan glared at the tanned member.

"Next is Izuki Shun, the guy who is our pianist and the bearer of the eagle-eye" Riko continued, cutting off the moments of the three crownless generals.

Izuki, just like Kiyoshi, emerge from under stage, with a piano infront of him and was standing unlike Kiyoshi. He too got a loud screams coming from the girls and a loud squeal coming from the Shuutoku area in which the courtesy of Takao who got smack in the head by Otsubo.

"They never really ceased to amaze me" Aomine smirked.

"Their outfits, hair styles, and make-overs are all amazing. I wanted to know who was the one that styled them to make them look different today" Momoi said in pure awe.

"Also one of our founders in basketball club, he's our captain that brings points to the team, he's Hyuuga Junpei".

Hyuuga emerge out, grinning when he heard another loud screaming coming from the girls. He's holding his base guitar and even played a bit to make the students go berserk and started chanting his name.

 _"Ahhh... I feel like a celebrity all of a sudden"_ he thought, enjoying his moment.

"Gaaaaaah~ Seirin's captain look so cool-ssu! Kasamatsu-senpai, you should do that too. It will make you more cooler and —" and the blonde model got kicked by his captain.

"Shut up, Kise!"

"Second to the last is our astounding ace, Kagami Taiga, the one who brings the victory to our team. He's our Light, the light that brings hope to our everyday doubts".

Kagami's appearance brings a louder cheer coming from all the students especially to the females who were chanting his name and the guys who were all cheering for him. The ace of the basketball club was holding his guitar, an uncomfortable look was on his face and he look away from the crowd, ignoring the girls' high pitch squeals.

"Oh, I didn't expect you Taiga, of all people, to participate in the performance" Himuro smile while taking a picture of the tiger in the stage.

 _"Alex would be very please, seeing your clothes"_ the Yōsen player thought, pleased.

Murasakibara who was seating on his side while eating his snacks suddenly said, "Wow, Kaga-chin looks really cool"

Take note at the fact that he talk in a very bored and lazy tone. That's a way to show his amazement. How nice.

Note to sarcasm.

"Lastly, our vocalist which is Kuroko Tetsuya, our dearest member that is our trump card that always manage to get our team out of trouble when we're facing a tough game with the Generation of Miracles"

All the teams were all eager to see the new Kuroko and when they did, all of their jaw dropped, seeing a boyish and cute teal-colored guy emerge out of the stage, holding a microphone in his hand. His usual emotionless eyes have fondness and happiness in it something that everyone haven't seen for a while.

Everyone teams were all amaze at the smile that he suddenly let out in his lips. Even the audience were in awe at what they were seeing it.

"This song that we're going to perform is for all of you, for my teammates that I have played side by side, to our opponents who brings fire in our body, to my former teammates who have now love basketball, and to the other people who didn't stop supporting us. Please listen to the message we'll be giving for all of you" Kuroko smiled once more.

Kiyoshi tap his drum sticks together before starting to rammed his drum sticks towards his drums, creating an upbeat tune. Then followed by Izuki, Hyuuga, and Kagami.

Behind them, the large screen started showing a picture of the whole Seirin who were smiling widely with pure joy in their faces. Each were wearing the medals when they won the Winter Cup.

(A/N: _**Bold-Italic: Kuroko singing**_ , Normal: Talk/Statements, _Italic: Something happening on the screen_ )

 **Future Line by Kuroko Tetsuya:**

 _ **"Sore wa tohou mo nai kedo zettai janai, Kimi to naraba genjitsu ni mo dekiru ki ga shiteru, Kitto warawareru darou demo koko ni wa...**_

"Wow~ Kurokocchi's voice is so gentle, warm, and beatiful" Kise said in amazement. There's a twinkle in his eyes as he listen to Kuroko's voice.

 _In the screen, the video shows the first day that the second years met the freshmen. Then it change into showing their mini-game. Kuroko passing and Kagami jumping and dunking._

Aomine slightly glared at the screen for showing the bumping fist between Kagami and Kuroko and above their heads are three words that made his heart ache. 'Shadow and Light'.

 _ **...Onaji kurai yumemigachi na nakama ga irunda, Tsunaida PASU wa kirihiraiteyuku mirai e no RAIN, Massugu janai shikousakugo shita bokura no, Juuoumujin ni chikarazuyoi hibi ga koko ni aru, Detarame janai hamidasu gurai no jounetsu de, Hikaru ashiate KOOTO ippai egaite yukou...**_

 _"Tetsuya"_ Akashi thought, clearly in awe at his ex-teammate's alluring voice. He didn't know that his phantom have a wonderful voice.

Yes, Akashi Seijuurou admitted that he didn't know Tetsuya's hidden talent. His Tetsuya never ceases to surprise him.

 _The video shows the whole Generation of Miracles facing off Seirin. Tiredness, Determination, and Hopefulness were express in Seirin's faces. The show continues on with Seirin defeating the Generation of Miracles with their own teammates._

 _ **... BOORU ga hazumu yukue ni tobasu omoi, Mae ni mae ni mezashiteyuku me ni mieru kanjou, Kono sen wo hashiru ima ga kotae ni naru...**_

Every member of the Shuutoku team were giggling or laughing at Midorima's flush face. Obviously, the green-haired shooter is amaze at Kuroko's singing ability and of course, the other members' talents in music.

Also for the fact that in the screen, it shows Midorima and Shuutoku playing against Seirin who were panting while they smile in victory although they knew that in the end they got defeated by them.

Takao laughed, seeing in the video, Midorima's long-range shots, leaving all the students amaze at it and were chanting Midorima's name. He cast a glance at the green-haired teen who was looking away.

 _ **... Sagurinagara erabinagara kakushin ni kaete, Uketoru PASU ni donna kotoba yori atsui ishihyouji...**_

At the back stage, the rest of the members of the basketball club were all reminscing the memories when they fought so hard, train so hard just to prove to the Generation of Miracles that winning is not everything, the importance of the sport is that you have fun along side with your teammates.

They all remembered the times were they would only enjoy themselves without basketball related. All of them feels like they were a family.

"Do you guys remembered that on our first day as second years that we met Kagami? He's being intimidating and scary" Koganei suddenly said.

Riko giggled, "Yeah and I thought he will be cold and scary. Turns out that he's very kind and hot-headed, but that makes him, Kagami Taiga".

"Also Kuroko, that's the day when the Shadow and Light duo brings a sudden twist in our lives" Tsuchida smiled.

"It's amazing"

 _ **... Akogare janai shinjite yamanai bokura no, Muchakucha na you de wakariyasui bodo no michishirube, Yume no mama de owaraserareru wake nainda, Kirikondeyuke ippozutsu demo ashi wo tomezu"**_

From the stage, the regular players of the basketball club were enjoying themselves especially Kuroko. He can finally express his feelings towards his teammates, to his former teammates, to the other teams, to the other people who were supporting them until the end.

It's been a long ride, but somehow it ends up, successing his goals.

Feeling the sudden fire in their body, all were sporting joyous smiles on their faces as they turn towards audience who were in awe at the light illuminating from each members. Through music they all can feel the emotions that the members were emitting.

So, the whole students started singing with them along with the rest of the Generation of Miracles and their teammates. Smiles were all plastered on their faces.

In the stage, the rest of the non-singer decided to sing as well.

 _ **"Massugu janai shikousakugo shita bokura no, Juuoumujin ni chikarazuyoi hibi ga koko ni aru, Detarame Janai hamidasu gurai no jounetsu de, Hikaru ashiato KOOTO ippai egaite yukou...Mirae no RAIN wo.."**_

With a few more upbeat tune, the song ended with many claps and cheers coming from the audience. All the audience were cheering for them or chanting their names.

Kiyoshi laughed along with Izuki.

Hyuuga grinned widely.

Kagami fisted the air.

And Kuroko let out a small smile.

Their message have been accepted.

* * *

 **Special Chapter (pt.2) is complete.**

 **Hope you readers like it. ^.^**


	9. Kidnapped by Rakuzan

Kuroko have a blank face when he found himself tied up with chains and a padlock in it. Infront of him were four familiar guys that are wearing their signature jersey uniforms. All of them were sporting an uneasy smile as they scratch the back of their heads.

"Mayuzumi-san, I would have jabbed you in the stomach with my Ignite Pass Kai since you made me seen your _work_ like you're kidnapping me" the tealnette stated with a blank tone.

With someone who have a blank face and no sense of humor, Mayuzumi couldn't help, but take that statement, so, so seriously. Well, it's Kuroko after all. This guy is just too unpredictable.

"I apologize for my rash actions, Kuroko-kun. I do hope you understand that" the gray-haired senior said with formality.

"I do understand, Mayuzumi-san. But, I hope that you would understand of how serious the situation was for I haven't took by someone like that" he said with an equal formality in it.

The other three members of Rakuzan groaned, hearing the two phantoms' formality words.

 _"They're really alike, there's no doubt about it"_ they thought.

"I understand, Kuroko-kun" the gray-haired teen nodded before walking towards the tealnette and opening the padlock, letting the chains fall off from the floor.

"May I ask why did you brought me here?" the tealnette asked while looking around at the incredibly large gymnasium that obviously belongs to Rakuzan.

"You see.." Nebuya started off, uneasily. "Akashi have been down lately and he's not even eating his lunches"

Hearing those words, the teal-haired teen's ears perk up. "Nebuya-san, do you perhaps know what is the reason for Akashi-kun to act like that?" he asked politely yet blankly.

 _"He's really polite. Why can't he be in our team?"_ the tanned Uncrown King sighed before answering Kuroko's question. "Well, it has everything to do with you actually"

His face remain passive without any slightest emotion emitting, the Rakuzan members were now all wondering what he was thinking and how can he able to pull off a really stoic face.

Akashi is not lying when he says that Kuroko is really emotionless.

"May I see him, Mibuchi-san?" the tealnette turn towards the "pretty" member of Rakuzan who slightly flinch in shock.

"Are you sure about that... uhmm... Tet-chan?" the pretty member decided to give him a nickname since the tealnette looks cute in his view.

Unfaze at the nickname, he replied. "Hai, if you would please"

The hyperactive Hayama decided to answer. "I'll show you the way to Sei-chan. If you don't mind that is"

"Of course, Hayama-san" he smiled a bit, taking back everyone.

 _"Kawaii~"_ they cooed in their minds.

With those thoughts, everyone were eager to cuddle the oblivious tealnette as they all literally dragged him out of the gymnasium and pulled him towards the direction to where Akashi is currently at.

Speaking of Akashi, the red-head captain was on his classroom all alone since it's still lunch break, he was playing shogi by himself while thinkings ways on how to torture a certain blonde for making Tetsuya come to his school without permission.

His thoughts were cut off when he heard his teammates' voices from outside his classroom. He sighed when he heard them arguing on who's opening the door until he heard a familiar voice, a very familiar voice.

 _"Tetsuya?"_ was immediate thought.

He stood up from where he was seating and went towards the door only to be surprise when he caught a mob of teal-colored hair and then followed by his teammates' presences. His dual-colored eyes staring at the emotionless teal eyes.

 _"T-Tetsuya?"_ his immediate thought again.

"Akashi-kun" the phantom greeted and then bowed, making Akashi Seijuurou face the reality and really saw Kuroko Tetsuya infront of him.

"Tetsuya? What are you doing here?" he asked, surprise was evident in his tone.

"Mayuzumi-san kidnapped me" he simply answered, not realizing that his answer can cause a death for a certain 3rd-year phantom who's face paled.

"Mayuzumi-senpai" the red-head captain gave a look at his phantom who looked away

"Nebuya-san told me that you are upset, Akashi-kun and it's all because of me. Please tell me what I've done wrong for you to be upset, Akashi-kun" the tealnette said straightforwardly.

"Nebuya-senpai" the red-head sighed, but inwardly grateful for their efforts.

"Don't give me that tone, Akashi. I did what I have to do, you can't seriously escape your lunches because Kuroko wasn't in our school" the tanned player easily spilled the beans.

The others face-palmed while Akashi wishes that Kuroko wasn't there to hear that. His senpai is really loud and annoying! Now what will his Tetsuya think of him?!

"Akashi-kun are you upset that Kise-kun invited me to his school?" the tealnette asked bluntly, not noticing the horrified looks of his seniors that were giving him.

The emperor sighed, "Yes, Tetsuya. I was upset"

 _"So bold"_ his teammates thought.

"You shouldn't be upset, Akashi-kun. It's not of a big deal" the tealnette smiled, lessening his former captain's embarrassment.

 _"It is, Tetsuya. For me, it is"_ the captain insisted on his mind, of course.

Taking his former captain's hand, he let out another smile. "I'll make it up to you, Akashi-kun. If that'll make you feel better"

"I will be, Tetsuya" the red-head let out one of his genuine smile, making his teammates gaped at him in shock.

* * *

"Tatsuyo! You can't literally mean what you said, right?" his mother asked with a horrified expression as she watch her eldest son packed a gun, a knife, a rifle, etc.

"I mean it, Okaa-san. I'll go to Kanagawa to bring back, my Tetsuya-chan. There's no way I'll leave him to that blonde idiot!" her son scowled as he also brought a sack and a rope.

His mother was close to fainting as she watched her eldest son packed weapons like he's going out on a killing spree.

Oh my gosh! What if a police saw his weapons and arrested him?!

"Mother! Don't give me that look. I'm just going to bring these weapons back to one of my friends. It's not like I'm going to kill someone" her son sighed as he finished packing it inside a box before concealing it with a tape.

His mother sighed in relief. "Oh, for there I thought you'll actually kill someone".

Her son sighed.

* * *

"Aominecchi! Please quit torturing me" Kise cried out when the tanned player feed him another spoonfull of food of Momoi's cooking.

The tanned player pretended to be thoughtful before grinning, "No~ I wanted to torture you even more since you persuaded Tetsu to go with you"

Kise could only cried out as Aomine enjoyed torturing him. Momoi was standing aside, contemplating wether to help or not.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short update, but I'll make it up for the next chapter.**

 **Anyway this is the continuation the chapter, after Chapter 6**


	10. With Rakuzan

"Aominecchi! I didn't force Kurokocchi to come! He went with me, willingly" Kise said as he pushed away the spoon infront of him filled with Momoi's not-so-edible food.

"Are you sure about that, huh? For all I know you might be lying to just save your ass" the tanned ace growls, not caring about the spilled food on the floor along with spoon that was also on the foor.

Annoyed at Aomine's not trusting, the blonde model said, "I'm telling the truth, Aomine! Why would I even force Kuroko if he didn't want to come with me! I'm not that desperate to make him come with me"

Hearing Kise calling his name with no -cchi, the tanned player is convince that Kise is not lying since he look really annoyed and irritated right now and it was all directed towards him.

Somehow, he felt intimidated at Kise's yellow aura surrounding his whole body. His eyes were a deep yellow and was staring at his slightly frighten blue eyes.

 _"Kise might be an annoying blonde, but he's still scary when he's irritated or angry"_ Aomine said in his mind, mentally forcing his mind to remember that lesson.

"I might be annoying, loud, and always the cause of your irritation, but me too can get irritated and you made me feel it, Aomine" Kaijō's ace snarled as he stared down at the quivering blue-haired teen.

Oooh~ there's a sudden twist on their part. Now it's Kise who's going to torture the ganguro.

* * *

"Hello, I am Kuroko Tetsuya of Seirin. It's pleasure to meet you, Shirogane-san" the pale teen bowed infront of Rakuzan's coach who was greatly surprise, seeing him.

 _"What's he doing here anyway?"_ he thought before returning his greeting towards the teal-haired teen. "Likewise, it's also pleasure to meet you, Kuroko-san. Though may I ask why you are here in Kyoto, not to be rude"

The tealnette was about to answer when Mibuchi and Hayama quickly covered his mouth, preventing him to answer. Shirogane raised an eyebrow at the two Uncrown Kings.

"Tet-chan is really nice to come here in Kyoto just to visit his favorite former captain, right Tet-chan?" the pretty member said, smiling at the tealnette.

The poor tealnette could only nod as he didn't show any emotions, not really confirming to Shirogane's suspicions on his two players, but nonetheless he let it go for now. He can force them to tell them the truth later on when Kuroko's not around.

"If you say so, Mibuchi. Anyway Kuroko-san are you only going to stay here and watch?" Rakuzan's coach asked curiously.

"Not really, Shirogane-san. I was hoping to continue my daily practicing in here? Plus, I need to practice the new drives I came up recently"

The elder raised an eyebrow with amusement lingering in his eyes.

"You've came up with your new drives? Impressive"

"Arigatou"

"You can practice with my team if you really want to practice your new drives"

"Arigatou gozaimasu"

Kuroko turn towards the Uncrown Kings, the Phantom, and the Emperor. Okay, who will be his Light for the mean time? Wait, who's their ace anyway?

"Akashi-kun which one of them is your ace?" he immediately asked, wanting already to play basketball.

"What for, Tetsuya?" the red-head asked, seemingly forgotten that Kuroko wants to have a Light who is the ace of their team.

"I need a subtitute Light, Akashi-kun"

"Well, your Light is the power forward, right?" Kuroko nodded. "Mayuzumi-senpai is our power forward, so you could say he's our ace".

"Then can I please have Mayuzumi-san as my Light for now?"

"But, the both of you are phantoms, right? Also shouldn't you be more aware of your drives?" Hayama pointed out.

"..."

 _"How am I suppose to practice my drives?"_

"Why don't we just have fun? Let's go outside. Let's tour Tet-chan around, Sei-chan" Mibuchi exclaimed happily.

Akashi smile. "Very good, Mibuchi-senpai. Come Tetsuya, there's a plenty of time for you to practice your drives"

"If Akashi-kun says so" the pale teen said monotonely.

"After that can we have a sleepover at your place, Sei-chan?" Hayama asked, excitedly.

"Yes"

* * *

"What do you mean that Kuroko-kun won't be coming back to Seirin for a while?" Riko narrowed her eyes at what Kagami have said.

The said teen run a hand through his hair, honestly he's already missing his partner and was itching to play with him, but of course a certain red-head pyschopath just have to add himself into their moments.

"Coach, Akashi informed me about Kuroko having a 2 days trip at Kyoto" he answered.

"WHAT?!" the rest cried out.

"Kuroko agreed with Akashi to go with him?" Hyuuga asked

"I don't know. Kuroko didn't told me his predicament right now" the dual-colored hair teen sigh while looking at his phone that was already in his hand ( I actually don't know how that happened ).

"But you know Kuroko, he won't just let us hanging and let us know his predicament from another person" Kiyoshi pointed out.

"Something must have happened to him" Izuki said while doing a thinking pose.

"D-Do you think that his for-former captain forced him?" Furihata spoke up, shakingly. He definitely don't want to remember a certain Emperor that goes by the name of Akashi Seijuurou.

They all look at him as if he have grown two heads before Riko suddenly broke their stares by agreeing with him.

"How dare he took Kuroko-kun!" she growls.

She's not afraid of Akashi Seijuurou. She have the reputation for being the youngest yet scariest coach in highschool and everyone knows that especially that she's the daughter of as famous sports trainer.

* * *

OMAKE:

"Tet-chan, why don't you call us senpai?" Mibuchi said with a smile.

"..."

Kuroko would have agreed easily, but the scary and creepy smiles on their faces made him hesitated. He immediately have the strange thought that these upperclassmen have a strange fetish for being called 'senpai'.

"No thank you, Mibuchi-san" the tealnette declined.

* * *

 **Chapter 10. Though it's still short, sorry about that**


	11. Shopping and Forgiveness

"Where should we go first?" Mibuchi asked as soon as they went out of the school grounds.

"Reo-nee, aren't we going to change our sports attire, first?" Hayama asked while gesturing towards their clothes that were dripping in sweats because of practices (except for Kuroko, he have his casual clothes on).

"I agree with Hayama-senpai. It's rather inappropriate if we walk around looking like this" Akashi said.

Mibuchi smiled easily. "Then we go shopping! Let's go to the mall and shop" he clapped his hands together.

Nebuya and Hayama look at him with incredulous looks whilst Akashi and Kuroko have a blank look on their faces (though Kuroko always have a blank look). There's no way they'll go shopping, those were for girls! Girls, I tell you.

"Thank you for the suggestion, but I prefer to go home and change my clothes, Mibuchi-senpai" Akashi said, already tooking out his phone to probably call his driver or something.

The 'pretty' member pouted, but agreed anyway.

"Kuroko-kun, do you have your clothes with you?" Mayuzumi put a hand in his shoulder and turn his kohai around to face him.

"I believe that you also took them when you kidnapped me, Mayuzumi-san" that was his blunt answer.

 _"Don't remind me of kidnapping you, Kuroko-kun"_ the third-year phantom thought

"Riiiighht... Well, I have forgotten where I put your bag, so I'll buy you a new clothes" the ash-haired teen said with a small smile.

Mibuchi clapped merrily. "Ooooh~ Are you going to shop some clothes for Tet-chan? Let me come to. I want him to model for me" he said excitedly.

"I'm not a model, Mibuchi-san" the tealnette stated. _"Besides I don't want to be like Kise-kun"_

"I also want to see, Tetsuya model, so I'm going to come also" Hayama grinned while jumping up and down.

Nebuya just grunted.

"This would be interesting" Akashi smirked. "Okay, let's meet up at the mall after we're all dressed up".

Kuroko just sigh.

* * *

"No" Kuroko said firmly.

"Oh come on, Tet-chan. Please just wear this clothes!" Mibuchi presented _the_ clothes to the teal-haired latter. The said teen cringe looking at the clothes.

"I'm not a female, Mibuchi-san. I'm a male"

"But, you look like a girl plus you're cute and with your petite figure, you'll pass off as a girl. All we need is a teal-colored wig to finish the creation"

Kuroko turn to look at the other Rakuzan members, almost wanting to make an expression of pleading them to stop the Uncrown King's imagination of turning him into a female. A female?! His pride of being male is gone just because he's been view as a cute male that can pass off as a girl.

"Tetsuya sure looks pitiful. Should we help him, Sei-chan?" Kotarou asked, looking concern.

"No need, I wanna see Tetsuya dressed as a girl" the red-head said with a sadistic smirk plastered on his face.

The rest shivered at the expression their captain made. Needless to say that Akashi still have his sadistic side of him.

Anyway as you all know from earlier, the Rakuzan was supposed to shopped Kuroko some clothes that were for MALE, however, their 'pretty' shooting guard suddenly have this weird imagination of his that made Kuroko feel... embarrassed.

Mibuchi Reo wanted him to dressed as a girl! A girl!

And Akashi wanted him also!

"Pleeeaaseee Tet-chan, just this once? For me? Onegai?" Mibuchi pleaded, using his puppy eyes at the hesitating tealnette.

Kuroko wanted to look away, but Mibuchi made sure he doesn't look away, so the tealnette couldn't help, but give in. He nodded as Mibuchi rejoice, quickly ushering the tealnette to fitting room and immediately look around for a wig.

"I got it covered, Mibuchi-senpai" Akashi said while presenting a long teal-colored hair wig (where did that come from anyway?).

Nebuya and Hayama just stared at the wig with shock looks.

 _"Where did he get that?"_

Mibuchi immediately took the wig and run straight towards the fitting room. The people around them were staring at them. Teenagers these days, is what probably they thought.

A few minutes later, Mibuchi smiled and then pulled... Ohmygosh!

Nebuya's eyes widen and have his jaw dropped.

Hayama have only his eyes widen along with Mayuzumi.

Akashi have his jaw slightly ajarred with his eyes slightly widening.

Standing before them is Kuroko Tetsuya in a blue long -sleeve sweater, a white shorts, a knee-high white socks, and a blue ankle boots. Around his neck was a white scarf. His teal-colored hair wig already attach to his hair.

He looks undeniably pretty and adorable.

"This is embarrassing" Kuroko sighed as he look up at them.

"No, no, no, don't critisize yourself. You're absolutely pretty, you're prettier than any girls I saw" Mibuchi gushed, pinching the tealnette's cheeks.

The tealnette could only sighed

* * *

"Where did you go, Kise?" Kasamatsu asked their ace as soon as the blonde model enter inside the gymnasium.

"Oh, somewhere Kasamatsu-senpai. Please don't worry about it" Kise gave a grin. A grin in which which they don't know if he's being scary or happy. Somehow, they suddenly couldn't predict Kise's smile.

"Well if you say so, anyway the whole Seirin team is here, wanting your presence" Kasamatsu informed and pointed at the Seirin team who were standing at the sidelines.

Kise's expression change into a horrified looks after seeing their scary aura especially theire captain and coach. Kagami have his eyes, looking as if he's in the zone, his level of intensity is scary that can match Akashi's glare.

"Ko-Konnichiwa.." the blonde model laughed nervously.

"We won't beat around the bush. Why did you give our Kuroko-kun to Akashi without my permission? We only heard of Kuroko being in Rakuzan in Kyoto when Akashi send an email to Kagami-kun" Riko's voice was nothing, but coldness.

Oh~ She's scary alright.

Kise crouch down to the floor, holding his head. "Waaaaah~ I'm sorry-ssu! But, Mayuzumi-san told me that Akashicchi wants Kurokocchi in his school too-ssu. Please forgive me"

Riko stared at the still crouching blonde, he looks like a kid, preparing himself to take the pain he'll probably experience later. She sighed and just patted his head, making the rest of the team, shocked including the Kaijō team.

"Okay, I'll forgive you. Atleast you have respect" she made him stand up.

Riko have a motherly-side with her even though her team as dubbed her as a 'she-demon' and she couldn't cook well.

"If coach forgive you, then me too" Hyuuga smiled at the blonde teen.

The rest then forgive him, giving him a pat on the shoulder or in the head. Kise was surprise, seeing an almost-like family infront of him. Now he completely understand as to why Kuroko wants to be in Seirin, they were like a family!

Plus the Seirin seniors were sooo nice.

* * *

 **Another short update. Sorry readers.**


End file.
